Playing Hide and Seek
by Little Falcon
Summary: GaaSaku Playing hide and Seek has never been this exciting... LEMON 3 in 1... a sequel to Playing Sick.


**Playing Hide and Seek**

_A/N: Since you loved playing sick, here's the sequel I promised. Please R n R._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea…though I wish I could own him. _

Sakura made up an excuse to stay in the hidden sand village. It's already three days after Gaara and Sakura became a couple. She decided that their relationship should remain a secret except for Temari and Kankuro who already know without telling.

Being a Kazekage is no joke especially when Gaara is the youngest shinobi ever to hold such title. Though he hated the idea of keeping it a secret, it seems reasonable enough. His rank demanded that his first priority is the village and having a girlfriend might raise the eyebrow of many critics.

Sakura still returns to her usual apartment but soon after…

_Flashback… _

Sakura was on a whole day duty for three straight days so she can't get the opportunity to visit her Gaara. She went home and was really exhausted. "I'm dead tired… that's a whole day operation. Huh… but I can't sleep when I'm all sweaty and smelly like this." Sakura grabbed her towel and proceeded to the shower.

Stripping off all her clothing, she opened the shower. As the drizzle of water wet her skin, she remembered the one she shared with him. It made her blush. _What am I thinking? It's been three days since I last saw him. _She imagined his handsome features. _Huh, I miss him already but being Kazekage is no joke… huh. _She sighed disappointingly.

Covering herself with her short towel, she exited the bathroom. "Gaara… I wonder when can I see you again. I…miss…you…already," she said weakly.

Then she felt somebody's presence her eyes snapped open only to find his face so close to hers as he pinned her hands on the nearest wall. "Gaara?" she said as the look in her eyes grew tender. Gaara was too fascinated with the statement he heard to hold back the urge to kiss her. So he did, he slowly lowered his head let their lips meet.

In an instant, bolts of passion burst from their kiss. This kiss was a message of both longing and love. Sakura placed her arms around his neck as he explored her mouth with his tongue. The need for air broke them apart.

As he started to kiss her yet again, "Baby… what… are… you… doing… here?" she tried to ask in between his kisses. He drew back as smiled "I thought you miss me," he teased as his gaze traveled from her face down to her luscious curves concealed by a flimsy towel. His need was growing at each exposed flesh he sees. She blushed under his inspection "I did," she admitted.

Gaara smirked "Good… so did I," he kissed her yet again but this time Sakura joined the dance of their tongues. It wasn't long till Gaara's hands traveled over her curves, tugging at the only clothing that covered his maiden. His kisses left her lips and roamed all over her face and down her smooth neck. Pausing instinctively on the pulse point beneath her jaw, he kissed and sucked it sweetly making a love mark.

A small tug was all it took to remove the towel. He scanned her naked features with desire in her eyes as Sakura fidgeted under his hot gaze. "You're beautiful," he groaned as his need was becoming evident. He searched for her lips yet again as his hand grounded her sides and traveled to her breast. As he started to massage one, Sakura bit her lip to prevent herself from moaning from the pleasure he was giving her.

Suddenly, "Sakura-chan, are you alright?" an old female voice asked from the next room. Apparently their apartment was only divided by a thin wooden wall so her moans might've been misheard by the old lady. Gaara did not pay attention to the old woman as he proceeded to teasing her perky nipple.

"I'm…Alright… Subaki-san," she tried to make her voice sound calm despite the fact that she wanted to moan out loud at the sensation Gaara was giving her. She played with his red hair as he sucked on the other one as well.

Gaara drew back. Without warning, he carried the naked Sakura, soon after they were gone in a whirl of sand. Sakura was so surprised by his actions that she didn't even have the chance to protest. As she opened her eyes to see that they were inside a luxurious bedroom. "This is…," she started. "My house," he continued as he walked over to the bed.

He slowly lowered her to his soft bed. His eyes never leaving hers, as they resumed where they left off.

Gaara first brushed his lips with hers… teasing her. Growing impatient Sakura then placed her hands at his nape and pulled him down to deepen their kiss. The Kazekage drew back to remove his shirt but in a few moments he was on top of her again kissing and ravishing her senses. His kisses traveled at the sides of his cheeks and around her ear while whispering "I missed you," soon after he nipped at her ear lobe as Sakura whimpered his name.

Her hands grazed over his muscled back. Each muscle rippling under her tender touch then it roamed over his chest as if memorizing every detail. Gaara sucked his breath as her touch traveled over his nipple. Sakura smiled at the effect she was giving him.

Her hands were back on his nape again and pulled him down for another lustful kiss. This time Sakura's kisses traveled down his neck and lower still. He hissed loudly as she started to kiss his nipple. "S-Sakura," he called her name as if his life depended on it as Sakura started to lick and play with his areola. Then she started to cover it with her mouth, his need was growing to an apex.

His hand grounded her hips as she continued her play with his other nipple. The sensation of his skin on hers was maddening. His hand quickly found their way on her breast, he softly caressed it. Sakura whimpered as he fingered her nipple. She looked at him as she did he slammed his lips on hers as his hands continued their task.

Sweat beaded their skin as their activity heated further still. Their kisses never broke as their caresses roamed allover each other's body. "G-Gaara-k-kun," she moaned as his hands massaged her inner thighs.

He smiled at what he felt when he touched her. She was panting heavily as Gaara caressed his wet, silky folds. Then he found her knob and started to play with it. Sakura started tossing her head as the sensation in her stomach grew tighter.

She half opened her eyes to see him staring at her as he continued his job of successfully arousing her. Sakura brought her hands to his face and pulled her in for their passionate kiss. She broke the kiss with a sexy cry as Gaara inserted on of his digits into her.

Then she drowned in his kisses again as he inserted and withdrew his finger. "G-Gaara-k-kun…I'm…I'm…coming!" she exclaimed as arched her back and felt her body gave way in a flood of passion. He hissed at the feeling of her tightening around his finger and even more when he felt her orgasm.

Gaara looked at her intently with every rise and fall of her breast and every moan of his name that seemed to heighten his arousal. He can't contain his need any longer. In one fluid motion, he was at her entrance and slowly penetrating her. The sensation was maddening he wanted to completely enter her but at the same time he wanted it to be slow and steady.

After what seemed to be forever, he was in her completely. He hovered over her panting as he stared into her half-open emerald eyes. Sakura stroked his back seductively as if begging him to go on. Soon he withdrew half of his length and re-entered her again. As she began to met his thrusts half-way, he quicken his pace as his thrusts became harder and harder still.

Their moans and groans resounded all though out the room. Soon their breaths were coming short. Sakura arching her back sexily as Gaara pushed against her. She gripped the bed sheets as "Gaara…I'm…I'm…" she didn't get the chance to finish the statement when he felt her walls constrict and her juices flow. Soon after he held her hips as his thrust grew harder and harder still until "S-Sakura," he groaned as he exploded inside her.

After a few moments, Sakura was on his chest as he was playing with her bubble-gum colored hair. "You know after a few hours I'm going to work so you should bring back home…" she said as she traced his eyebrow. "Can't you stay a bit longer?" he requested as his hands found the sensitive portion of her neck. Sakura closed her eyes as she answered "I can't maybe the day after tomorrow," as she leaned forward to kiss her prince as he met her half way. Afterwards, she slept as his arms wound around her protectively.

The sunshine filtered through the curtains. Sakura cuddled closer to Gaara as he held her tighter still. Gradually, she opened her eyes. Then she looked at him, and then smiled. Kissing the kanji tattoo on his forehead, "Morning," Gaara cracked one eye open when he felt she was leaving the bed. He grabbed her arms and pulled her back. Placing her on top of him, "Is that your idea of greeting me good morning?" he teased as he saw Sakura roll her eyes. "No… sorry my mistake," she leaned forward to kiss her Kazekage.

Gaara smiled as he felt her lips on his. He stroked her lower lip with his tongue begging for entrance. Sakura opened for him and soon they were exploring each other. It didn't take long before Gaara placed her below him. She pushed him away as she said teasingly "If you're going to keep this up, I can't go to work." He knew his defeat so he settled beside her as she leaned against his bare chest.

"What do you want to eat?" she asked as she showered his face with butterfly kisses. He only closed his eyes loving her affection. "You," he joked soon after as he opened his eyes to see her blushing and smiled. "That's no what I meant… what do you want to eat for breakfast?" she recovered then she resumed her kissing. "Anything," he replied relishing in her attention.

"Alright," she kissed her then in the lips but as soon as she felt it was long enough she drew back, grabbed one of his robes and proceeded to the kitchen. Gaara gazed at her as she exited the room and leaned back in the pillows with a smile on his handsome face.

The Kazekage opened his eyes when he felt her presence near. She opened the door with a tray of food in her hands. He can't help but stare at her. Though his robes are too loose for her she looked perfect. Her creamy skin against the dark fabric seemed to complement to her beauty. _Hell, I guess even if she wore a sack she would still be perfect. _"Panda-chan?" she called with endearment.

He snapped back to reality and looked at the tray on the bed. There were two coffee cups filled with coffee hers with cream and his without. But there was only one plate but it contained a serving good enough for two. Sakura smiled as she observed he knew what that meant. Gaara then grabbed a toast and held it to her mouth. Sakura grinned and opened her mouth to bite the bread.

This was their first breakfast after all, they both thought of as they held turns in feeding each other. Soon afterwards, he carried the naked Sakura back to her apartment. He left after giving her a long sensual kiss.

_End of Flashback…_

Sakura stared blankly at the clock as she remembered last night and just a few moments ago with him. She can't help but blush but soon after some thought entered her mind. _Is our relationship for real or is it just because of physical attraction? _Biting her lip, she tried to answer her question when "Sakura-san, you can have a break for six hours since your shift would cover the rest of the afternoon and almost the entire evening," the nurse suggested.

She thanked the gods for the break the boredom was killing her. Sakura dressed in her usual kunoichi attire and decided to visit her Kazekage so she jumped from rooftop to rooftop. She then landed on the building adjacent to his office.

From there by focusing her chakra in her eyes she can clearly see the kazekage's handsome features as he sat there unaware of her as he continued to talk to his older brother.

"I'm telling you Gaara. These fan girls are crazy about you. Look at these mails," Kankuro held a box full of mail as most of them are sealed with kiss marks. Then he dragged a sack containing boxes of what seemed to be packages. Curious, he grabbed one box. "I'll open one for you," the puppet master said as Gaara could only stare at his enthusiasm.

He ripped the package's covering like a kid opening a Christmas present. Kankuro peeked inside and whistled. He then retrieved a letter from the box. "To my dear Kazekage, play with me for just one night and I'm sure you'll never forget me," he tried to make his voice sound like a cute female teenager and soon after he laughed a loud.

"Stop it already, Kankuro. I have work to do," the Kazekage ordered as he paid no attention to the message he just laughed with him because of the poor imitation the puppet master had done with his voice. Sakura cannot help but be relived that he didn't pay much attention to his brother's blabbering.

"But Gaara I think this one's serious," he said as he dug out a night gown from the box. It's almost translucent through the sunlight and the neckline can barely be called a neckline since it reaches the bellybutton plus it is held together by a flimsy string as if it would all fall apart in one tug. "I don't care," his little brother replied sternly as he looked at his documents piled in his desks.

Kankuro then grinned widely as he dressed his Kuro Ani in the night gown then "Henge no Jutsu," in a puff of smoke the puppet transformed into a sexy teenager wearing the seductive nightgown. Gaara put down his papers and looked at his brother's antic lamely "Stop it already!" he said impatiently as his sand lashed out on the disguised puppet. "Spoiled sport," Kankuro murmured.

Sakura was so proud of him because of what she had seen. She was about to drop by when someone entered the room. It was a female…correction… a very sexy lady wearing a very short and a very revealing black dress. Gaara then looked at her as she approached him. The lady leaned forward giving the Kazekage a better access to her cleavage as she said "I have a mission for you…" Gaara merely sighed but he didn't make any move to look at what she offered. Kankuro on the other hand tried his best to view what she denied him.

"What is it?" he said sternly making clear that he had no effect on him. The lady drew back and stood in front of him sexily. At that moment Gaara's eyes scanned her entire body as his mind thought of… _Her dress would look perfect on Sakura. Sakura's creamy skin against the black fabric and her luscious curves evident on the tight hold of the clothing, _his thoughts traveled to the events this morning when he saw her in his dark robe. His eyes held desire as he imagined Sakura wearing the exact same dress the lady in front of her was wearing.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock as she clumsily staggered backwards. _The look in his eyes… I thought I was the only person who received those looks from him… but… but then… _Her vision grew blurry. Then her wristwatch signaled her shift in the hospital. She tried to act normal and headed to the hospital.

"Sakura-san, are you alright?" the head nurse asked upon seeing her pale skin and her unwavering enthusiasm gone replaced by a forced smile. "I'm alright," she forced again another smile but her tears were threatening to fall. Why is it that when someone would ask her that question she can't help but cry. "Actually... I'm feeling a bit dizzy… can you cover for me just this once?" she almost pleaded as she was trying so hard not to cry in front of the old head nurse.

As she nodded, Sakura quickly turned her back just in time to let her tears freely fall as she dashed out of the hospital.

Gaara was waiting in her apartment for two hours already. He made a female sand clone to check whether she was still on duty but when the head nurse told him that she did not work today. He began to feel something was off. Sakura never missed her work without a specific reason.

He left her apartment in search for her. Sakura on the other hand was on her way home. She could barely walk from all the sake she had drunk. Making her way to her floor, "Sakura-san, I'll be visiting my grandchildren today and tomorrow. I guess I have to leave you here alone in this floor," the old lady informed Sakura as she did not know that she can barely hear her. "Okay, be careful," Sakura waved at her as she took the elevator.

Opening the door to her apartment, she opened the lights and walked over to the body mirror in her bedroom. "Look at you… you're a wreck. Your hair is all tangled; your cheeks are tear stained, your eyes swollen, your dress a mess and look you're still drinking," she insulted her own reflection.

Then she started drinking again, right then and there she realized her answer to her question before. For her, their relationship is far more than physical attraction… it was much… much deeper than that. Why else would she sit there now drunk with jealousy if it was only mere physical attraction?

With that, she started crying once again. _I'm truly bad luck when it comes to love life… first there was Sasuke then Naruto… now… him… _even mentally she can't bear to mention his name. She laid there on her bed as she cried herself to sleep.

She was half her way to dream land when she heard the familiar swirling of the sand. Without turning her back, "Go away," she said hurtfully fighting so hard to stop herself from crying once again. "Where were you?" the Kazekage asked worriedly as he approached her. Grabbing something below her pillow, "I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" she shouted as she threw three kunai at him then she cannot stop the tears from falling again.

The sand automatically defended their master. Gaara was so worried about her so when he saw her safe in her bed he was somehow relieved. But now he was so confused and though he denied it… he was nervous… he feels something is very wrong. "What are you doing?" he asked taking note of her tears. "I'm going back to Konoha," she said mercilessly as her tears did not cease from forming in her already swollen eyes. "What!" the Kazekage exclaimed as his sands gripped her wrists and ankles.

Sakura made no move to resist as he ordered his sand to take her to him. "What's wrong? Can't find a good enough slut to replace me? Oh, my mistake. I guess there are plenty for you to choose from… hey your fan girls would be honored to open their legs for you," she said mercilessly. He knew she was drunk from the smell of sake from her skin and upon hearing her statements he knew what was up.

_So it was her chakra, I felt this morning. _He felt guilty from making her cry but at the very recesses of his mind he felt happy… she was jealous that proves that she really loved her completely.

His facial expression grew gentle as his sand released her from their hold. "What are you saying?" he verbalized as he tried to embrace her but she held back saying "I'm going back to Konoha… I'm going away… from this village…most especially… away from you…" though she was drunk her eyes held a seriousness he never saw. He felt guilty of causing her this pain.

He dragged her to the shower. "What are you doing? Let me go you bastard!" she resisted with her drunken weakness. Then he opened the shower, the water soaked through her clothes and through his robes as well.

After a while, she no longer resisted as the shower continued to fall. "What are you saying Sakura?" he started. "You're the only women that held my attention," he lifted her chin. Her eyes avoided his as she turned away from his touch "STOP LYING TO ME! I saw you… I saw your eyes when you looked at her… how can you say I'm the only one to hold your attention when I saw you looking at her with the same desire in your eyes when you look at me!" her tears mixed with the raining water.

Gaara kissed her then and there. Sakura did no react she did not push her back neither did she kiss him back. _Why is it when he kisses me I forget all reason? _He then drew back and forced her to stare into his eyes. "I only looked at her that way because… I was imagining you wearing her dress…" he said truthfully as his thumb stoked her cheeks.

Sakura tried to convince herself that he was lying but when she saw the look of truth from his eyes she cried yet again. He wound his arms around her and she did not resist. "I told you… you're the only woman that held, hold and would hold my attention," he reassured her as he stroked her back still covered with her wet clothes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Sakura felt so embarrassed with the way she acted and she felt guilty as well for ever doubting him like that. "It's alright," he murmured as he positioned his chin over her head. "I'm so sorry," she said through her sobs.

"Sshhh, I said it's alright," he lifted her chin and looked at her teary emerald eyes. _Gods, she still looks beautiful. _Gaara leaned forward and collided his lips with hers. Sakura was at first hesitant to kiss him back but when his tongue stoked her lips, she kissed him back with all the passion she can muster as if this was her apology.

In a matter of minutes as the shower continued to rain, their kisses began to explore each other's neck. "Sakura… I love you," his lips brushing against her ear lobe. "And I love you… more than you can imagine," she mimicked him.

His hands then began to travel beneath her blouse, eliciting an exciting whimper from Sakura. It grazed over her tummy and molded her breast. As he massaged her, she wickedly licked his ear garnering a groan from him that echoed throughout the bathroom.

He ordered his sand to turn off the shower, as his hands continue to rub her nipple as his lips never left hers. Sakura's hands then wandered beneath his shirt and stroked his muscled back. Irritated by the clothing barrier, Gaara drew back to unclothe himself and Sakura. "This is much better," relieved he continued his task.

Lowering his head, his lips spread butterfly kisses on her breast until it arrived on her pink peaks. His tongue played with it until it grew hard, Sakura's moan resounded throughout the bathroom. His hands were doing a different task as well… he caresses her inner thighs first and then played with her velvety folds.

Sakura called out his name as she felt his hands on her. Hers hands that was originally at his head begging him for more, wandered from his back to his chest and lower still… Gaara hissed with desire as her soft hands stroked his already rigid member. She was experimenting at first when she stroked his tip and then grabbing his full length gently as she tried to pull and push her hand from his manhood.

"S-Sakura," his arousal was heightening. He then inserted his digits in her as she almost screamed from the pleasure as his other hand played with her knob. Their breaths were coming short as their continued their task.

Without hesitation, Gaara halted his assaults so Sakura did as well. Bending forward he carried her out of the bathroom and into the bed room. He laid her there naked and wet on the bed as he laid on top of her slamming his lips with her in an eternity of passion and desire.

His hands were on her breast as her was on his member. Sakura's kisses traveled to his ear as she seductively whispered, "I want you," even before she could react he slowly inserted his rod into her. So instinctively, she inserted her tongue into his ear contributing to his growing arousal.

Their skin that was wet from the water before were now replaced by sweat as their thrusts became quicker and harder. He went on as he stoked her nipples. Sakura could only grip the bed sheets from the pleasure of it all. "Uh…Uh… Gaara…I'm… Uhh!" she moaned out loud as she felt herself gave way. Soon after, she felt his seeds in her as he groaned her name.

Sakura stirred in her sleep as she heard the alarm clock ring. She then got up to turn it off. Glancing back at his prince, she thought he was still asleep so she grabbed one of the blankets and clutched it against her chest. Soon after, she left herself being lifted then being placed on top of him. "Where are you going?" he asked sleepily.

She then gave up to the urge of kissing him mad. So before she answered she leaned in to kiss him. After a few minutes, she felt his arousal beneath her hidden by the blankets. "I'm going to work," she tried to get off but he held her there "I already made arrangements that today will be your day off," he said as he stroked her neck. "Why did you…" she barely finished asking when his sand covered them both.

In a flash, they were on his bed. Smirking, he sat up as he held Sakura on his lap. "I've caused you too much trouble yesterday. You should rest for today," he started kissing her neck. Sakura closed her eyes as she liked being pampered. The door bell rang cutting short their "contact." "You should get that," Sakura teased as she got off him. She grabbed his robe as he stood up.

She was dressing him with his robe but at the same time they were kissing each other insanely. As soon as she felt he was dressed enough, she drew back and told him "A Kazekage's got to do what a Kazekage's supposed to do," she teased as he was begging for another kiss. Sakura obliged him with one but as soon as she did she found out that she didn't want it to end until the door bell rang again. This was their cue this time Gaara was the first to draw back and head to the door but before he did he stole one last kiss from her.

Sakura could only smile at his actions. _We're just like newly weds!_ Her inner self rejoiced as her face grew bright red.

It was early afternoon and Sakura found her self bored. She already cleaned his house and shopped for him. So she decided to take a stroll at the shops nearby. Stealthily leaving the kazekage's abode, she walked around the market. In one particular shop a black fabric was displayed, immediately Sakura imagined her Gaara wearing a new robe with that fabric. Without hesitating further, she barged into the shop and brought enough fabric for one robe.

She was about to head home when something on the last shop caught her eye. Looking at it, she smirked at the plan she thought of. She headed for her apartment and sewed away. Sakura was good with needles this fact she was proud to admit. So it was possible that by the early evening, she already finished her task and was inspecting it for defects. "Perfect!" she congratulated herself.

Gaara was stuck in his paperwork to come home early. Even though he can finish it tomorrow he still has to wait for the report of the genin in their recent mission. He sighed as he imagined that this time he should be with his Sakura doing other _more interesting _things.

"What are you doing here?" the Kazekage asked the shadows. Sakura then appeared from the darkness wearing a man's robe. "I'm bored," she replied as she walked towards him. She saw that he was staring at her and what she's wearing so "This robe would look nice on you," she teased. He merely raised an eyebrow in question.

Sakura walked behind his chair and started to massage his aching back. Gaara closed his eyes in relief. Smirking, her hands then slowly traveled into his shirt. Caressing his chest with a lustful purpose, she then let her hands wander on his nipples. He groaned her name as he felt his arousal.

She leaned forward and bit his earlobe tenderly "Baby… why don't you come?" she invited as she licked his ear and nipped his ear lobe. He can't contain his desire any longer so he grabbed her and let her straddle on his lap. He ravished her lips then and there. Licking and biting his neck, Gaara said "I can't I have to wait for the genin to report," as his eyes half closed from the sensation she was creating.

His eyes scanned her body, his gaze stopped at her thighs that were covered with the robe but a piece of the garment revealed silk beneath it. Sakura smirked when he felt his eyes on the silk. Gaara then looked at her questionably and all she can do is look at him with want in her eyes as she whispered "This was suppose to be a surprise," her lips brushing against his earlobe.

Gaara then opened each button of the robe and completely opened it. His manhood grew rigid immediately as he saw Sakura wearing the sexiest night gown he had ever seen. Soon as he saw this he laid her on his desk doing nothing at first. Sakura let her do his "inspection" as she laid there again on his desk.

He scanned her from head to toe. The nightgown was made of thin silk as flimsy string held it together. It was short… too maddeningly short revealing her long, flawless legs. The neckline reached her sternum showing her luscious cleavage. Her nipples were becoming evident through the thin silk. "Done looking?" she asked as she sexily crossed her legs.

Gaara felt himself grew harder only by just staring at her. He was about to reach out when there was a knock on the door. Sakura immediately sat up and hid under his desk as he sat back in his armchair.

"Enter," he tried to sound cold. "K-Kazekage-sama," the boy started and as soon as he did Sakura started to touch him eliciting a groan. "Kazekage-sama? Are you alright?" the genin inquired. "I'm fine" he replied and shifted as he left Sakura's hand covering his length. "I'm Shuin a genin from team twelve here to report about the mission," the boy continued nervously as Sakura started to push and pull her hand through his rod.

Gaara could only settle his elbows on his desk and his head on intertwined fingers while keeping his eyes closed looking as if he was thinking deeply. This was the only thing he can do to prevent himself from doing something else.

Sakura smirked as she tried to feel what he was doing to cover it all up. She then laughed silently. _Let's see what you can do if I do this… _she started to lick his tip. Gaara then groaned again making the genin stop. "Continue," he ordered so the genin did. His patience was wearing off… the report was taking too long and his climax was growing closer. He wanted so bad to take her then and there.

When Sakura observed that he was nearing his limit, she stopped her task. _This will be your punishment from making me wait. _She said to herself as she heard the genin conclude his report. Even before the door of his office closed, he already ordered the sands to take him to his bedroom.

Gaara dropped her on his soft bed as he crazily removed his clothing. Sakura could only laugh at his actions. Soon enough, he was on her. She felt his arousal against her delicate clothing. Without warning he kissed her then and there, rough and hard as if his life depended on the kiss. Sakura matched his enthusiasm with hers. His hands were already on her breasts teasing her nipple.

"G-Gaara-kun," she moaned his name as his head lowered to dip his mouth into her breast. Then sands darted out from nowhere and held her wrists and ankles. "My turn to torture you," he said with a hoarse voice.

He removed the nightgown and started his torture. His hands massages here breasts and were now heading to her center as his lips were first on hers but then wandered to her neck and now down to her breast.

She could only moan, whimper and writhe with pleasure as he knew what spot to caress and what spot to kiss and suck. Then she drew her breath his hands explored her center, exciting her knob but he did not stop there. He then opened her legs further as he positioned himself in front of her wet passage.

"Don't… Don't…Stop… Gaa-aaaahhh," he started licking her folds and as his fingers teased her clit. Gaara experimentally inserted his tongue into her. Sakura shouted his name as he withdrew and inserted his tongue in a random rhythm.

His sand dissolved under his command, he then positioned himself at her entrance as they shared a loving kiss. Moments after they were moaning each other's name as they rocked and bucked in a random melody. Their climax came soon enough.

Sakura opened her eyes in the morning to see him gone and on his pillow was an invitation to a formal gathering. She got up from bed and decided to take a shower first. Opening the lights, she saw a beautiful dress hung on the shower curtain with a note that says "Wear this… I love you…" at the end was a drawing of a panda. Sakura could only smile at his sweetness as she looked at the elegant dress in front of her.

It was midnight. Sakura put on the dress and looked into the mirror. It was as if the dress was made for her. It complemented her curves in each and every way possible. She looked back into the mirror as if seeing a different person on the other side. Contented at what she saw, she quickly walked out of her apartment. She was growing late.

Gaara wore the robe she made just for him. The fan girls grew crazier as they say that the robe made him more handsome than ever. He searched the crowds looking for his lady as the fan girls made a few attempts of making him look their way.

Sakura arrived in the designated venue. As she walked passed the guards, she observed that they were staring at her. _What's wrong? Do I look weird? _She fidgeted as she searched for the entrance.

"Sakura?" she heard a familiar female voice. She turned around "Ino, why are you here?" she asked as she embraced her best friend. "Didn't anyone tell you? The whole gang is here we're celebrating… Don't tell anyone but today… Naruto's going to be hokage," she informed her cheerfully. "Really! Does he know?" Sakura asked. "Ssshhh, it's a surprise," Ino warned her.

"I'm late," Sakura said. "That's okay… so am I. I guess that's why we're best friends," they grinned together.

Gaara was having a conversation with the gang when he felt her presence so he looked at the stairway entrance.

Sakura and Ino didn't know what to do when the curtains opened to reveal them. "I guess we're not late," Sakura whispered. "I guess not," Ino chuckled as they made their way down the stairs.

Almost every man looked at the two maiden descending the stairs, though they had no wings they looked like angels descending from heaven. Ino searched the crowds and found his boyfriend, Shikamaru so their stares were glued to each other. Sakura's eyes scanned the crowd. His red head was a dead give away, Sakura was so flattered upon seeing him wear the robe she made for him.

"Sakura-chan!" the conversation between their eyes was cut short when the familiar blond hair shinobi called out her name. She can't help but smile at him. The formal regalia made him more mature. Looking at the people around him, she saw the whole gang looking at them.

"I guess this would be called a grand entry," Ino whispered as Sakura giggled. They finally reached the end of the stairs. Ino immediately went to Shikamaru's side. Sakura went to her former teammates. "Sakura-chan you look beautiful!" Naruto exclaimed. "Eyes on the prize Naruto. Hinata might be growing jealous," she warned him as her attention shifted to Sasuke who was surrounded by a dozen fan girls.

"I can see some things never change," Sakura said out loud "I guess you're right about that one," a voice behind her supported. Looking back, Sakura faced her old sensei. "Kakashi-sensei, you look stunning," they were engaged in a conversation when the lights grew dim and the music started.

"Well, since we're already here. Can I have the pleasure of this dance?" her sensei said playfully. Sakura only chuckled as she placed her hand on top of his. They entered the dance floor and started to dance. Not long after, someone tapped Kakashi's shoulder "May I cut in?" the all too familiar voice requested.

Kakashi smiled like the usual "By all means." Gaara then stood in front of her and held out his hand. Sakura gladly accepted much to the dismay of his fan girls. "They might kill me you know," she mocked him as she placed hands in his shoulders as Gaara placed his hands on her sexy waist. "You look beautiful," she blushed under his complement. "And you look handsome… enough for you're fan girls to rape," she teased him yet again giving him the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. The music then stopped as it did he whispered to her "I'm tired playing hide and seek," Sakura could only look at him in confusion as he walked away.

Tsunade-sama together with Gaara walked to the stage and announced happily Naruto's promotion to hokage. After the excited commotion, "I also would like to present to you…" Gaara was the one speaking now. _So he's the one who planned all this for Naruto… how sweet of him. _Sakura thought of as she listened further. "The person who changed the merciless killer before into your Kazekage now… My girlfriend… Haruno Sakura…" Sakura was the first to be shocked by his sudden announcement then "NANI!" of course this was the exclamation of the nosiest ninja ever followed by several queries.

Sakura slowly made her way to the Kazekage. He held out his hand for her and she happily accepted it garnering many disappointed remarks from his fan girls. "So that's what you mean by playing hide and seek," she whispered lovingly.

_A/N: Oh my Gosh I can't believe I typed this all down in one day. Hehehe the greatest question will be… "Will there be another sequel?" as a mater of fact… I don't know. It all depends on your reviews so please don't just read… review. _


End file.
